exosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Exosquad Wiki
Welcome to the New Exosquad Wikia Exosquad is an American animated television series created by Universal Cartoon Studios as a response to Japanese anime. The show is set in the beginning of the 22nd century and covers the interplanetary war between humanity and Neosapiens, a fictional race artificially created as workers/slaves for the Terrans. The narration generally follows Able Squad , an elite Terran unit of mecha pilots, on their missions all over the Solar System , although other story lines are also abundant. The series ran for two complete seasons on USA Network and Fox, from September 1993 to November 1994, and was cancelled after one third-season episode had been produced. From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia The opening credits spoke these words: "It was a golden age for all Man-kind. Using the incredible Exo-skeleton, called E-frames, we had successfully terraformed Venus and Mars and were poised to move on to the outer planets. Suddenly, it all ended! We were pressed into a nightmarish war on a scale previously un-imagined. We were attacked by our own creations, the Neo-sapiens. A race of artificially created humans. Lead by Phaeton, they had seized control of Venus, Earth and Mars." Plot The series is set in the years 2119–2121 AD,3 several decades after humanity ("Terrans") has expanded its presence beyond Earth, terraforming and colonizing Venus and Mars. These three planets are "the Homeworlds", the core first of the Terran interplanetary state and later of Neosapien Commonwealth. Not all Terrans are affiliated with the Homeworlds, however: the Pirate Clans, descendants of Terran criminals exiled to the Outer Planets who live off looted Homeworlds' space freighters, are a major independent faction in the show. The first episode opens with the Earth Congress dispatching the entire Exofleet, humanity's space-based military, to counter the Pirate threat. With war with the Pirate Clans looming, an uprising begins among the Neosapiens, an artificial humanoid race coexisting with Terrans. In the back-story, the Neosapiens were used primarily as slaves during the colonization of Mars and Venus and therefore have been engineered to be physically stronger and better adapted to hostile environments than humans. Their mistreatment by Terrans led to the First Neosapien Revolt fifty years before the series' begin, which was mercilessly crushed but had brought some positive changes into their lives. Still not content with his fate, the Neosapien Governor of Mars, Phaeton, sets a new insurrection, codenamed "Operation Neosapien Destiny", in motion as soon as the Exofleet leaves to chase after the Pirate Clans. The absence of the Exofleet is also a part of Phaeton's plan as it enables the Neosapiens' capture of the Homeworlds without much effort. The two seasons that the series was on the air follow the progress of the Neosapien War, as seen through the eyes of Able Squad, an elite E-frame unit, composed of J.T. Marsh, Nara Burns, Maggie Weston, Kaz Takagi, Alec DeLeon, Rita Torres, Wolf Bronsky, and Marsala (see Cast). Their exploits unfold against the backdrop of the on-going war, as the squad participates in events often crucial to turning its tide. The show features a realistic outlook on war: many characters die in combat, military operations are carefully planned and reconnoitered in advance, and psychological effects of warfare are explored. For example, separate episodes detail Exofleet's reconnaissance of Venus prior to its recapture, the actual liberation, and the repulse of the first Neosapien reconquest attempt. Moreover, even after Venus is retaken by Terrans, several episodes deal with the remaining Venusian resistance and Neosapien forces who hid across Venus, refusing to surrender and awaiting reinforcements. The second season draws to a close with the defeat of the Neosapiens and the liberation of Earth, but it ends with a cliffhanger suggesting that a third season would describe a war against a new alien race, and that the Terrans and the Neosapiens would be forced to ally with each other. However, the series was cancelled soon after the end of the second season so a third season was never made (see Production). From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia One hundred and fifty years into the future, mankind has mastered genetic engineering and populated the planets of Mars and Venus (the "Homeworlds") by modifying the atmospheres of those planets to allow for human habitation. Military force was becoming of much less importance until attacks on space shipping by outlaw Pirates (former inmates of penal colonies on the outer planets) increased with alarming frequency. The Homeworlds Congress organized a new military force to deal with the Pirate menace: the Exoforce. Using sophisticated "Exo-technology" (powerful armored suits that function as impenetrable outer skeletons) these brave men and women do battle with the Pirates. Meanwhile, scientists continued to experiment with the human genetic code creating "the next phase of human evolution". This new "race" was called Neosapien. The Neosapiens possess an incredible intellect, need no sleep and very little nourishment; they are a perfect work force for the still harsh environments of Mars and Venus. The Neosapiens are deliberately subjugated by "natural" humans who fear their superior abilities in almost all areas. Neosapiens are very resentful of their role as second class citizens and soon are galvanized behind a charismatic leader, Phaeton. He insisted ominously that Neosapiens were the ultimate expression of intelligent life in the Universe and destined to rule all mankind. Phaeton soon planned and launched a brutal surprise attack upon the Homeworlds, and quickly conquered them while the Exoforce was occupied with the Pirates. Shortly Phaeton has complete control over the Homeworlds, and begins his plans to subjugate, and eventually eliminate all natural humans. Only the Exoforce can defeat Phaeton and put a stop to his mad vision. Our stories will focus on Able Squad, a group of courageous young people (Natural Human and Neosapien) who are dedicated to bringing an end to Phaeton's tyranny. Led by Lt. J.T. Marsh, the ExoSquad battles Phaeton and his henchmen in an effort to free humanity so that all may live in equality and peace. The second season of exosquad follows the continuing adventures of Commander J.T. Marsh and Able Squad as they battle for human liberation from the Neosapein tyranny of Phaeton. Our heros first strike an unusual alliance between the Exofleet and its longtime enemies, the Tethysian Pirates. With the help of the Pirate leader, Simbacca, J.T. and the daring Exofleet make a last stand against Phaeton. On Earth and Venus, organized resistance groups harass the Neosapien occupation forces, and carry out many missions with the help of Able Squad. The Exofleet will score a series of small but decisive victories against Phaeton, infuriating him. Phaeton is unable to accept even the smallest failure, and ruthlessly takes revenge on his own Generals. For Phaeton, as with all tyrants, his own arrogance will prove to be his downfall. Article from the official ExoSquad page, created by Universal Latest activity Category:Browse